Fire & Ice
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Valentina worries about herself because her powers are killing her. She has to try to help save the world without dying first. And without giving in to Loki. Part 4 of the Chronicles of Valentina Stark.
1. Family Time

**Sequel to The Ice King**

* * *

I walked out and flew home on a regular flight. When I got on the plane, I called Pepper at the office. I spoke with a shy and timid voice, "Hi Pepper."

She exclaimed, "Tina? Where the hell are you?"

I sighed, "Don't worry about that Pepper, I'm coming home. I just need you to get me from the airport when I land."

Pepper said, "Alright, when?"

"In an hour."

Pepper said, "Alright, I'll be there, Tina."

I hung up; I knew they were going to be angry with me. I had just disappeared, which I shouldn't have, but I was so damn scared. I mean I am dying. I really still didn't know how to deal with it, it was still too new.

I turned off my phone as the plane took off; within an hour I was in Manhattan. I walked outside and there was the limo waiting, and the door opened to reveal Pepper, "You are going to be in so much trouble when you get home, Tina. Your father is furious and worried sick."

I just looked at the ground, "He was the one who sent me off." I knew my father would worry about me, but I didn't really care at the time.

Pepper sighed, "Just get in, sweetheart."

I frowned as I walked to the car and got in. We drove home in complete silence; I figured that Pepper was probably angry at me too. She was like my mother since my own had abandoned me. She had taken care of me since I had come to live with my father. I felt guilty for making them worry now.

While in the car, my phone rang. I dreaded answering it, especially when I saw that it was Rogue. I was sure that John had told her now. I answered it and I heard a scream on the other end, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I spoke equally loudly, "Rogue, be quiet everyone can hear you."

She spoke quieter now, "I'm sorry. But why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear it from John?"

I said, "I was drunk and I told him. I wouldn't have told anyone. I didn't want anyone to know. I'm really sorry, Rogue."

Rogue said, "As soon as possible, I am going to be visiting you."

I sighed, "Alright, Rogue. Again, I am sorry. I should have told you."

As I hung up, Pepper gave me a strange look but I just ignored it. I wasn't going to tell her, no matter how much she stared at me.

Pepper had apparently decided we should have a nice dinner together, she had cooked us a whole course. It was a marinated chicken, which she knew was my favorite food, and some noodles and steamed corn. I walked in and I saw my father's mouth drop, Pepper hadn't told him I guess. He jumped up to come and hug me, "I was so worried about you, Tina."

I sighed, "I'm fine dad, I just went to the School." I felt horrible about lying to my father again, but I couldn't tell him the truth. Couldn't tell him that his baby girl was dying.

He sighed, "Next time, please tell me before you do that."

I smiled, slightly, "Alright, dad, I will."

I sat down at the table and got some food and my dad asked, "So what happened in New Mexico?"

I laughed, "Oh, well I met a god. His name is Thor. His brother tried to murder the whole town we were in, just because he has a jealousy problem with his brother. It was sort of ridiculous."

My dad looked horrified, "Is that how you got that scar?"

I gasped; I had completely forgotten that my sleeveless shirt showed off my scarred shoulder. I should have remembered to cover it because my dad was going to flip shit. I said, "Yeah, laser to the shoulder. It was quite disgusting. Professor Grey fixed it up though when I was at the school."

My dad nodded but then said, "Well if I ever see this guy who did that to you, I'm going to kill him. No one hurts my daughter."

I laughed, "Dad, I'm fine. You need to not worry so much."

He scoffed, "Yeah right. When I became a father, the worry and protectiveness was just instantaneous. I can't help it."

I chuckled at him and rolled my eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Agent Coulson walked in. He saw me and said, "Ah, the little AWOL agent. You just do whatever you want, don't you?"

I looked at the floor as I spoke, "I just needed to get away."

He nodded and said, "Well I am here because someone stole the Tesseract, and we need both of you to help."

I heard him mention the Avengers Initiative and I looked up, "Where is this person who took it? And why is he such a threat?"

Coulson said, "We have tracked him to Germany. But we don't know why."

I looked at my father, "Let's go. We got a world to save." I didn't even think about the repercussions of me using my powers, I just needed to help save people. I had a serious complex with saving others, it was what I did.

He scoffed, "Hold on one second, you disappeared and come back with a huge scar on your shoulder. I don't think you should go."

I looked at him like he was insane, "As if I would let you do it alone, I'm going so deal with it."

He glared at me, "You are such an infuriating child."

I laughed, "Yep, I am yours."

He said, "Fine, but how do you hope to get there? I am not letting you use one of my suits."

I laughed at him, "I don't need to. I have a nifty trick I learned."

I engulfed my whole body in flames and hovered off the floor. My dad's mouth fell, "That is pretty awesome."

I smirked, "I know, now let's go." I jumped off the ledge and took off in the sky.

He threw on his suit and followed after me, but I was faster.


	2. Another Assignment

I laughed as I landed, realizing I had beat my father at our little race. Then I turned to look at the people that were terrified and I saw the reason for their terror. There was that guy with the piercing emerald eyes again; he had to be the one who had stolen the Tesseract. I approached him slowly and he watched my every move, which frightened me a bit. Captain America and Nat came before my father even appeared. I watched as Captain America fought him and Loki seemed to be winning. I jumped in the middle of the fight, powering myself up, before the Cap got hurt. I was trying to help him, but my powers were their usual wonky selves. Then my father came flying in and blasted him backwards.

When my father landed, I stopped my approach. My father laughed at his appearance, "Really? This is what I have to fight? Alright, come on reindeer games."

Loki growled at my father's comment of him and just put his hands up in defeat. He was surrendering, which was weird. I raised my eyebrow at the scene, but watched as they put the cuffs on him. After I knew he was locked up, I powered down, but I felt that suffocating again. I fell to the ground, gasping, this time I worried it wouldn't stop. I felt my body convulsing on the ground for air. My father ran over to me screaming, "What is happening, Tina?"

I felt tears start to fall as I began to fade, but Loki said quietly, "Let me help her."

My father did not like that suggestion, "You will stay the fuck away from my child! You can't help her."

As he screamed at Loki, I knew that wasn't true, Loki was the one who could help me. I tried to reach out towards him, but I was weak now. He saw it though, "Please just let me help her, see how she reaches to me."

My father snatched him up and pulled him over to me, "Fix her, but the cuffs don't come off."

Loki reached down and put his hands on my chest. I felt my temperature drop back down and my body begin to regain itself. I tried to steady my breathing, but that had been so close. I looked up at Loki with sad eyes, "Um...thanks."

I scurried away from him quickly and ran to the jet. I walked up to Nat in the cockpit; I wanted to be away from my father because I knew he was going to go ballistic. Nat smiled at me, "Don't think that you can hide up here, sweetie, your dad is going to scream either way."

I frowned at her, "Gee thanks for the support."

Nat's smile fell, "So what did happen out there?"

I swallowed my pain and tried to answer her, "I...um...I'm dying."

Nat flew around so fast she made my neck hurt, "What do you mean?"

I felt a single tear fall, "The fire in me is killing my body."

Nat just looked at me sadly as we stopped talking because my father had come onto the jet. He stared at me but didn't say anything. Suddenly there was a loud thunder clap and Loki made a face. My father jokingly asked, "Scared of a little thunder?"

Loki said, "I'm not overly fond of what follows," and suddenly Thor burst in and grabbed his brother out of the plane. My father and the Cap took it as someone trying to take Loki away, and I tried to explain that wasn't it, but they didn't listen. I was going to jump to, to find him, but Cap grabbed my hand, "Maybe you should stay here, miss, it would be a shame if you got hurt."

I scowled at him, I knew he was very chivalrous, but that sounded sexist to me. I jumped out, lighting my body on the way down. I saw the fight going on and went to stop it. I screamed, "Stop, dad, this is Thor. He is Loki's brother. We are on the same side."

My father stopped but suddenly I disappeared and appeared in front of Loki, "You don't learn do you?"

I stared at him curiously, "Why do you say that?"

He laughed, "You have been told your powers are killing you, but yet you continue to use them. I will not continue to be your personal icicle to fix you because you are being stupid."

I screamed at him, "No one told you to fix me, so fuck off."

He looked taken back by what I said; apparently no one had ever spoken to him in such a manner. He raised his hand to hit me and I turned my head to lessen the blow, but it never came. I only turned my head back around when I felt his hand on my cheek. I was startled by the niceness he was showing me, and he ran his hand down my cheek. He whispered, "I would never hurt you Sigyn."

I said, "I'm not Sigyn."

He blinked a bit and then looked at me again, yanking his hand away from me. He was certainly a strange individual. The other came and took him back to the jet, with us following. I took a seat next to Captain America, and I noticed how handsome he was. It was sort of creepy that I thought he was hot because he was like eighty and I was only eighteen. He turned to me and smiled, "So your Iron Man's daughter?"

I nodded, "Valentina Stark. They call me Blaze."

He shook my hand, "It's nice to meet you, Valentina. I'm Steve Rogers."

I shook my head, "Just call me Tina, everyone does. It is a lot easier to say too."

He chuckled, "Alright, Tina. So just curious, how old are you?"

I had a mischievous look on my face as I said, "Old enough."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Is that so?"

I laughed, "I'm 18."

He nodded, "Good to know."

I could feel my father's eyes on us as we talked, he was obviously pissed off that a guy was talking to his precious daughter, but he still hadn't spoken to me. I continued to talk to Steve until I noticed someone was missing. I stood up and asked, "Where is Hawkeye?"

Nat was quiet for a moment before she answered my question, "Loki took him."

That kind of snapped me; I ran over to Loki and hit him, "What the fuck did you do to him?"

Loki growled at me, "Remember what I've done for you and don't ever think of touching me again!"

I hit him again and Steve jumped up to yank me away from Loki, "Where is he? Loki, you better not fucking hurt him!"

Loki scowled at me as Steve dragged me back to my seat. My father finally came over to me, "You can't just attack the prisoner because he has taken your lover boy."

I glared at my father, "Don't be pissed off just because I kept another secret."

My father yelled, "All of you is a secret, you haven't changed anything. My daughter doesn't tell me anything; do you know how that makes me feel?"

That comment broke me; I just stood up and looked around the jet at everyone. Nat, the friend I never thought I would have, somewhat like family. My father who I had apparently hurt by my lies. Steve, the guy I was interested in. Thor was the man who had been so nice and had helped me, and was like family now. And Loki, the nut job that kept healing me somehow. I opened my mouth and it took a bit for the words to come out, "I think I should tell everyone here, I'm dying."


	3. The Helicarrier

Once we on board the Helicarrier, my father grabbed me and dragged me off to the side, "Tina, why wouldn't you tell me something like that?"

I screamed, "Because I didn't know how to, dad. I don't know how to tell you that your precious daughter, hell your only daughter is dying."

He sighed and looked at me with sad eyes. I really didn't know what to say to him, how to make everything better. I walked back to the others and I swear I saw tears fall down my father's face as I walked away. I stood among the others as they brought Loki off the jet. He seemed to just stare at me, which creeped me out. I scooted closer to Steve just instinctively, and he put his arm around my shoulder, "It's alright, he can't do anything to you."

I scoffed, "Doesn't mean he can't creep me out with all his staring."

Steve laughed, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

I smiled at him, he was so sweet, if he would just stop with the chivalrousness, I mean I could take care of myself. Before they took Loki to his cell he looked straight at me and said, through my head,_ See you soon, Sigyn_. It gave me a chill that he was talking to me in my head, and I pressed myself closer to Steve. They took Loki to his new jail cell that was a giant cylinder. I was with my father in the front of the plane, with the others. I couldn't take this whole thing anymore, I stood up and stared straight at Thor, "Who is Sigyn?"

My father was confused, as were all the others, but Thor knew what I was talking about. He sighed before he spoke, "Sigyn was a goddess of fidelity and devotion. She was so beautiful, everyone loved her. She was also Loki's wife, the only one who truly could love Loki. She was killed by a frost giant when they attacked us. It broke Loki; he has never been the same after it."

I realized now why he was so interested in me, I looked like his dead wife, this was just awesome. My father asked me, "Why did you ask that?"

Thor said, "When I saw your daughter, I thought she was Sigyn. So did Loki."

My father said, "So your whack job brother has some sick fascination with my daughter because she looks like his dead wife?"

Thor growled at the statement, "Sigyn was a part of our family, and your daughter really is her spitting image. That is probably the reason he keeps helping her."

Fury spoke up now, "Someone is going to need to go speak to him, try to figure out what he has planned. Natasha, I think you are the perfect person for that."

Nat nodded and I said, "I'm coming with you."

Nat shook her head, "I don't think that is a good idea, Tina."

I said, "You want to know what he is up to, who better to tell you that than me, he thinks I'm his dead wife."

Nat sighed as we walked towards the holding cell. As the door opened, I saw him pacing in the cell. He looked at me,_ hello dear come to figure out what I'm up to?_

I froze, him talking in my head was really unnerving and I just ignored him. He smirked at me, "Can't ignore me forever, Sigyn."

I yelled at him, "I'm not Sigyn."

He laughed, "Oh, I know. Now what did you two want?"

Nat said, "What are you up to, Loki?"

He grinned, "I can't exactly tell you that now can I?"

Nat said, "Just tell us what you are up to."

Loki just laughed. Nat yelled, "You're a monster."

Loki said, "Oh no, you brought the monster with you."

Nat smiled at his revelation and got up to walk out. I went to follow but he called to me, "Do stay, Sigyn. I want to talk to you."

I shook my head as I ran after Nat. Everyone was in the lab now, and Nat had told them the news. They all knew this meant he was going to use Bruce to do something. Suddenly as everyone talked, it sparked an argument. As the conversation got more heated, I noticed this wasn't normal. Loki had to be doing this somehow. Bruce changed when he got heated up enough and Nat and I crashed through the floor with him. I heard my father scream for me, "Tina!"

I tried to get up as fast as I could, and grabbed Nat's hand to pull her away from Bruce, who was barreling towards us. I used my fire to try to keep him away from us, but my fire was weakening me. Finally we opened the back hatch and he flew out. I knew this was all Loki's fault so I ran towards his cell, but I came face to face with Clint. Nat screamed, "Just go, I'll take care of him."

I nodded as I kept running. When I reached his cell, I saw that Agent Coulson was there, facing off with Loki. Thor was in the cage and Loki was fiddling with the controls, and Phil had a gun pointed at him. He saw me and smirked as he appeared behind Phil and stabbed him. I screamed, "No!"

My anger jumped started my powers as I threw fire at Loki, "You fucking bastard!"

He grabbed my arm and spun me around into his arms, "Calm down, Valentina."

I gasped; he really did know my real name. I flipped him over and slammed him to the ground, "I will not calm down!"

He actually laughed from the ground, "You'll kill yourself if you don't stop using that power of yours."

I stared at him, he was right; I could already feel my breath start to shorten. But I couldn't let him win this, not after what he did. I tried to continue standing as he stood back up, "You know I can keep you alive, you should come with me."

I was shocked by his outright invitation to take me with him, why the hell would he do that. I scoffed at him, "As if I would ever go anywhere with you. You want to kill the people I consider family and you already killed a friend of mine. You are a horrible bastard, Loki. And no matter if you escape now, we will stop you."

He seemed to flinch at me calling him a bastard, but then he just shook his head, "I wished you would have agreed to come with me." He grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it, "No matter what you do, if you live through all this, I will make you mine."

I yanked my hand away from him and I fell as my powers freaked out again. Loki stood above me laughing, "Just remember, dear Valentina, I am the only one who can keep you alive."

He touched my face again as my breathing began to stabilize and when I looked around again, he was gone. I lay on the floor for a moment, thinking about what had just happened. This was bad, Bruce had fallen to the ground as Hulk, Thor had been ejected in Loki's cell, and Coulson was dead. I rose to my feet as I walked back to the observation deck on the ship, where I knew everyone would be.


	4. Finding a Way

As we walked into the observation deck, I saw my father come running towards me and grab me in a tight hug. He whispered, "I was so scared something had happened to you."

I shook my head, "I helped save Nat, and then I went after Loki."

My father looked shocked, "You went after Loki? What happened?"

I thought for a moment, should I really tell him about what Loki said to me. I sat silent for a moment, then said, "Loki wanted me to go with him. He told me he was the only one who could save me. He also knew my name, even called me by it."

My father was outraged by this of course, "If that prick thinks he is coming anywhere near you, he has another thing coming."

Fury said, "He killed Coulson."

An eerie silence set over us as he said that, I knew it had happened, I had been there. Hearing it again though was horrible, it brought back the visual. I was seated next to Steve when Fury threw the cards on the table, I turned away. I stood up in anger after being reminded again, "He will pay for this. We will make him pay for this. He won't win this fight."

Dad smirked at my headstrongness. I wasn't going to let Loki get away with this, regardless if he was the one who was keeping me alive. I then remembered I had seen Clint, "Where is Hawkeye?"

My father said, "In his room, go see him."

I took off running to the room where he was, I stopped in the doorway as i saw him. He was perfectly fine, except a knot on the head from Nat. Nat was sitting with him talking and I whispered, "Hawk?"

He looked up to see me and he came to hug me. I gripped him tightly, so happy that he was okay and that he was away from Loki now. He said, "I'm okay, Tina. How are you?"

I just smiled but then he leaned close to me and whispered, "You were one of his targets to acquire."

I pulled away with a gasp but he pretended that he hadn't said anything. Loki had a serious fixation on me, and that worried me, but also made me feel better. If I could put myself in the way of things, then he would think twice about doing them.

I said, "I'm glad your back, Hawk."

He laughed, "I'm glad Nat knocked me on the head and brought me back."

We all chuckled about that, but then I excused myself. I needed to figure out what it was about Loki that was fixing me, then maybe I could recreate it. I would have just asked Thor, but he had plummeted to the Earth from the plane by Loki, so I had to rely on the internet.

I typed in Loki in the search engine on the computer in the lab. I had been reading for about ten minutes when I came across what I thought it was. Loki wasn't really an Asgardian, he was a Frost Giant. He had to be using his ice powers to combat the fire in me. That's what he had meant by him being my personal icicle.

I ran out on the deck, I knew the one thing that could help me fight in this war with Loki. I called Rogue, "Rogue!"

She yelled, "What's wrong, Tina?"

I said, "I need you and everyone here, like now."

Rogue seemed worried by my tone, "Okay, we will be there, should I just get Storm to track your cell?"

I said, "Yeah, and hurry please. I'll explain everything when you are here."

After an hour, they landed on the Helicarrier and the three came out and Storm left again. I pulled them towards the lab, "Okay look here is the thing, we are in the middle of a war right now. Like I said before, I am dying too. Every time I use my powers, I risk dying. The guy that keeps fixing me and saving my life, I finally figured out how he is doing it."

Rogue looked baffled, "Okay, I follow."

I continued, "The guy is using ice to combat the fire in my body." I turned to Bobby now, "I know I can't ask this of any of you, but I need this. I need you to help us fight, and most of all I need you, Bobby. Your power is ice, you are the only one who can temporarily fix me if I go out during the fight."

They all looked at each other before they nodded, "Of course we will help, Tina. None of us want to see you die."

I smiled sadly, "Thank you guys. Come on, we need to go see how everyone else is."

We walked onto the observation deck and everyone was there now. Nat smiled at me as I walked in with my friends. Dad looked confused as my friends walked in with me, everyone kind of did, but I was going to explain. I sighed as I began, "I found out why Loki can heal me. He is a Frost Giant, so it's the ice that is fixing me. Fire and ice and all. For those of you who don't know anything about me, I ran away when I was sixteen and ended up at a School for gifted kids. It was actually a school for what most call mutants. People born with exceptional abilities or those who had them thrusted upon them like me. That is where my friends come in, this is Rogue, no one should touch her, she can drain you of your power and could hurt you. This little guy here is a fire user just like me, but he needs a source for the fire first. The tall one is Rogue's boyfriend and he uses ice, he is the one who could possibly do the same thing that Loki has been to keep me alive. So I asked them to join us, but just like me, they are young and I don't want to see them hurt, so I ask that you do all in your power to keep them safe as well."

All of the others nodded at my statement, but my dad seemed worried. We took the jet to our home, it was where Loki had set up the Tesseract. As the plane landed and we got off onto the street, I heard his voice in my head, _you think that boy can fix you in the same way I do, you are certainly in for a rude awakening. I told you, I am the only one who can save you, Valentina._


	5. Kicking Some Ass

I glanced around as I watched our world turn into an alien playground. All kinds of creatures were in the air, it freaked me out a bit. I looked at Nat and Hawk, "Keep them safe please. Don't let them out of your sight. John, I need you to come with me."

My dad said, "Be careful, Tina," before he flew up into the air to fire at the aliens. I hoped he would take his own advice as well, I didn't want to lose my father.

I tried to run off into the streets to fight but Steve wouldn't let , "You are just a kid, you need to be careful."

I shrugged him off as I kept running, with John running behind me. I started to throw fire balls at the aliens and John mooched off my flames. I saw Bruce get angry and go green, and then jump into the air. Somehow in the fight, Hawk ended up on a building and was firing arrows at the creatures.

I kept fighting until i started to feel weak and I fell to my knees. I tried to fight it but I couldn't. I could hear John yell for Bobby. He came running to my side and placed his hand on me and willed the ice to cool me. It didn't feel the same as when Loki did it, which meant it wouldn't fix me long. I heard his voice again, _I told you it wouldn't work. That he can't fix you like I do. You need me, dear Valentina._

I shook my head, trying to clear him from my mind. I stood up and kept fighting, I wouldn't let him win this. I watched as we started to get overwhelmed by the aliens, and I worried about us. I heard a scream and turned quickly to see an alien grabbing Rogue. I screamed, "No!"

I couldn't fire anything at the creature or I could hurt Rogue. The thing carried her to my father's tower. Then I heard him again, _Come to me, Sigyn, and I won't hurt your friend._

I didn't know what to do or how to react. If I went, he would take me. If I didn't, I had no doubt he would kill Rogue and my family and take me anyways. I flew up to the balcony and landed. I saw that he had Rogue, "Let her go please."

He scoffed, "Why should I? I'm not merciful."

I begged, something I deeply hated, "Let her go. You can have me. I'll do whatever you want."

He smirked at that, "Come here, Valentina."

I approached him slowly and he raised his hand to my cheek. He seemed to be enjoying himself, "You are so much like my dear wife. When this is over, you will be mine. I will make you my wife, Queen of Earth."

I cringed at the thought. I spat at him, "I will never be yours, Loki."

He chuckled, "I never said you had a choice."

I ran to grab Rogue and take her away but he appeared in front of me, "Going somewhere?"

I shoved him hard, grabbed Rogue and jumped. I landed easily and glanced around at the group. They eyed me curiously and I said, "Keep her safe."

I was trying to get back in the fight when I appeared on the balcony again. I was panicked at first but then I heard Loki cackling, "Magic dear, you won't get away that easy."

I tried to get away again, but he cornered me. I screamed, "What is your problem? Why won't you let me go? I am one of those humans you hate so much!"

He looked unphased by what I said, "You look just like Sigyn. You are too beautiful to simply be human. I know you're not human, at least not anymore. You are the fire to my ice, dear girl. And you had best get used to it."

I spat my words, "You are a psychotic bastard. I hope my dad kills you."

I turned away from him and that's when I saw it. My dad was there now and I smiled at him. He spoke only to Loki, "You will stay away from my daughter. I don't let her date regular guys, there is no way in hell I would let her be with a psychotic god that is evil."

Bruce came in as the green man and flung Loki around. It was quite hilarious to watch as he flung him like a rag doll. After that, they went to stop the Tesseract's power.

My world stopped though when I saw my father was flying towards the hole as it closed. What the hell was he doing? I ran and jumped out, flying towards my father. As I reached my father, he grabbed me. We made eye contact before we realized the problem. His suit had shut off and my powers started to suffocate me again. We fell from the sky and Bruce was the one to grab us. He placed me on the ground as I started to suffocate. I twitched in pain as I tried to get air. This was it, I was dying, with my friends and family watching. Then Thor landed with his brother in cuffs. Loki sounded desperate, "Let me help her."

Tony scowled at him, "Why the hell should I let you near my daughter?"

Loki yelled, "I can save her! Don't let her die!"

My father was struggling, I knew that look. I tried to reach towards Loki and he saw it, "See, once again, she reaches to me."

My father looked at me and then Loki, and then nodded, "But the chains stay on."

I looked up at him as he kneeled next to me. He put his cuffed hand to my chest and then he did the strangest thing. He fucking kissed me. I could hear everyone gasp as he did it. He finally pulled his lips from mine and took his hand off my chest. I remembered everything being black for a bit and then I woke up.

I blinked rapidly as I looked upon everyone. I could hear gasp and strange noises. I looked at them and asked, "What?"

My dad handed me the front of his helmet. It was reflective and I looked at myself. That's when I saw it, my red hair was now half ice blue. My eyes were different colors now too. One was the red it had always been and the other was now the ice blue to match my hair.

I turned on Loki with anger, "What the fuck did you do to me?"

He smirked, "I fixed you permanently. If you insist on putting your life in danger, well at least you will be safe while I am imprisoned. Plus I've given you a part of me, that's how I fixed you. I'll come back to find you after I get out of my imprisonment. You are my darling Sigyn after all."

I went flying at him but my dad grabbed me, "Stop, Tina, he did save your life."

I glared at him as I mumbled, "Thank you."

I stormed away from the group and flew back into my fathers tower. I remembered the dream I had, it had been me looking like this and I had obviously been with Loki. I stood on the balcony and stared out at the broken New York City.

* * *

**Sequel is Life of a Hero...link to it on my profile.**


End file.
